Love Letters (One-Shot)
by WhisperingWolf
Summary: After almost a century together, saying 'I love you' can still take her breath away. For Kelley (kr2009) because she gives my muse the best belly rubs.


Stepping into the quiet hotel lobby, she opened her coat and stepped up to the front desk as she removed her fedora and tried to brush the rainwater from it. Greeting the young woman behind the desk with a smile, Esme asked if she had received any messages and smiled curiously when she was handed a short stack of letters instead. Thanking the girl, she made her way to the elevators as she sorted through the mail. Biting her lip as the metal doors closed behind her, she turned around and pressed the button for the fifth floor.

There were four letters all of them written by the same person and her eyes sparkled with love as she opened the one holding the oldest postmark. Pulling the parchment from the envelope, her hand moved in a blur as she caught the object that fell from the folded pages. She smiled as her golden eyes took in the red-gold leaf her husband had included in the letter and she smoothed her fingertips over it slowly before returning her eyes to her husband's elegant script.

_My Dearest Esme,_

_Home is not the same without you. I've only just returned from seeing you off at the airport and already I feel lost without you by my side. I was planning to work tonight, but when I went into the hospital I was informed that I have over two months of paid vacation and almost the same amount of sick days stored up that I need to take. Had I known that I would be for all intents and purposes, forced to take a vacation, I would have joined you in New Hampshire. As I am still concerned about Bella, I will remain here for now, but know that my thoughts are forever turned to you. _

_The leaf I have included for you is from the maple tree in our backyard. It is the first leaf to change color this fall and I wanted it to be with you. It was the first tree we planted when our home here was completed. It looked like little more than a twig with a single leaf on it then, do you remember? I told you it wouldn't last the first winter, but you fostered it with love and care as you have each of our children and it grew stronger because of it. _

_I miss you, my love. I cannot wait for the moment that I am able to hold you in my arms once again. _

_Forever yours,_

_Carlisle_

Smiling as she folded the letter, Esme carefully tucked it and the leaf back into the envelope as she stepped from the elevator. Walking up to her hotel room door, she withdrew her magnetic keycard from her pocket and slipped it into the lock on the door before turning the latch and stepping inside her room. She had been here almost a week without him and felt his absence stronger every day. A patch of red on the floor caught her eye and she glanced away from the letters with a gasp of delight as her eyes grew wide.

Starting almost three feet in front of her was a trail of red and white rose petals leading her further into the large suite of rooms. Her lips parted, a smile forming as she laughed softly when caught sight of the tiger and stargazer lilies that had been dropped along the path. Stooping down to pick up one of the blooms, she brought the flower to her nose and inhaled the sweet scent deeply. Her smile grew wider as she followed the path and found star jasmine blossoms to be scattered on the floor as well.

Her steps stilled as her hand flew to cover her mouth, her breath trembling as her eyes pricked with the power of the love storming through her. This scattering of petals and blossoms on the floor was the same way it had been done on their wedding night so many decades ago. She whispered her husband's name as she followed the trail to the end and looked up at the closed bedroom door. There was a note taped to the wood, her name written in her husband's smooth flowing calligraphy and she took it down to read.

_By now you have found my letters waiting for you. Open the second one, my love, and read it out loud._

Folding the piece of paper once more, Esme held it behind the letters in her hand as she tore open the second envelope. Unfolding the paper in her hand, a soft sob sounded from her and she smiled as she nodded silently. Taking in one breath and then another, she closed her eyes to gain enough control over her emotions to allow herself to speak.

"For so long I was lost alone in the darkness," she read aloud softly, her voice filled with all the love and passion she felt, "my journey one of solitude and emptiness. I had begun to believe that there never could be another way for me and it was in my moment of greatest loneliness that my eyes looked up and found you. You stood before me, a lighthouse in the dark, and touched my heart. I was broken and reborn in that same moment and forever changed. There could never be another for me, for you, Esme, are the other half of my soul. I will love you and protect you until forever." She fell silent for a moment as she cried tearlessly. "Oh, Carlisle," she whispered. "Your vows to me."

Reaching out her hand, she gripped the silver door handle and turned it slowly, pushing open the door to the bedroom of her suite. Her mouth fell open; her eyes widening once more as she stared in wonder at the sight before and felt herself tremble with tears that could never be shed. Walking into the room, she took in a shaking breath and moved toward the white satin and lace gown lying on the bed she had yet to use. A note was lying on top of it, the paper half covered by a scattering of white rose petals. Lifting the paper into her hand, she brought it up to read as another sob sounded from her.

_Would your answer still be the same? Would you accept me by your side forever, my love? Would you walk with me into forever?_

"Yes," Esme nodded as her lips trembled and her eyes closed as she touched the note to her lips. "My answer will always be yes."

"Esme Anne Platt," she spun around at the sound of Carlisle's voice and cried when she found him kneeling behind her. "Will you marry me for a second time?" he asked as he withdrew a small jeweler's box and opened it to reveal the diamond ring inside.

She couldn't speak as she stood before him, nodding as the expression on her face told him that if she were able, her face would be awash with tears. He stood with fluid grace and moved the few steps to meet her. Taking her hand in his, he slipped the anniversary band onto her finger. Raising her hand to look at the ring, she saw that the diamonds were set inside an endless series of looping hearts that wrapped around the ring.

"Carlisle," his name trembled from her lips as she dropped the letters in her hand to the floor and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You dropped your letters," he told her softly as he held her and kissed her cheek.

"I suppose I did," she laughed and tipped her head back in order to meet his kiss. "I have the next two days free," she told him and watched him smile.

"I know," he grinned and kissed her lips again. "There is a little pond not too far from here that is surrounded on one side by cherry trees."

"I love cherry trees," she whispered as she stared into his eyes.

"So you do," he smiled and tucked her spiced caramel hair behind her ear. "There is a priest that will be waiting for us there, but first," he smiled and kissed her lips, "There are a few ladies here to help you get ready."

"Ladies?" she asked only to stare wide eyed over his shoulder as the young women in question walked into the room.

"I'll be doing your hair," Rosalie said with a smile as Carlisle kissed Esme's cheek and stepped away from her.

"And I'll be doing your makeup," Alice said cheerfully, accepting Esme's embrace with a smile.

"And I have your bouquet," another voice said and Esme turned around.

"Bella!" she cried out with elation as she wrapped her newest and still human, daughter in her arms. "I am so very glad you all are here."

Bella blushed as she returned Esme's hug and stood back as Carlisle left the room and shut the door behind him. She wasn't sure what she should be doing, but watched with wide eyes as Alice set about removing the makeup Esme was already wearing as Rosalie brushed out her hair. The light rain had stopped as their cars had pulled up outside the hotel and Alice was glad for the agreeable weather. Rolling her eyes with amusement, Alice turned her attention on Bella and told her to make certain that there were towels in the adjoining bathroom for Esme to use once she was done with her shower.

Nodding as she carefully set the bouquet of white roses and calla lilies on the bed, Bella moved to do as requested. While moments of great emotion were always awkward for her, she was glad to see Esme so happy and smiled to know that she was allowed to be part of this special moment. There were still times when she felt out of place being involved in intimate family moments such as this, but Alice had assured her that Esme would have it no other way.

"Everything is set," Bella said as she stepped back into the bedroom.

"Alright then," Alice smiled and turned to Esme. "Go take your shower and dress in what's in that box," she instructed her adopted mother and smiled as Esme lifted the white box from the bed.

"This wasn't here before," Esme said as she opened the box and her eyes widened. "Alice, there is no way that I can…"

"You're wearing it and he'll love it," Alice cut in with a smile. "Now, go shower and change."

**:::::**

"You're quiet," Carlisle observed of Jasper and his blond son chuckled softly.

"I don't know that I've ever felt her this happy before," Jasper said with a smile. "I'm fairly certain Esme could power all of New England with the light of her love and joy right now."

Edward nodded as he smiled. "I would have to agree with you. It seems Alice has added to the wardrobe a bit."

"With what?" Carlisle asked as he looked at his telepathic son.

"Can't tell you," Edward grinned. "Alice has sworn me to secrecy."

"Damn," Emmett smiled. "That means he's definitely going to enjoy it."

"Behave yourself," Carlisle laughed at his son.

"What?" Emmett asked with a grin. "You think I don't know you and Mom have the sex?"

"Did you just say "the sex"?" Edward questioned with a chuckle.

"I believe he did," Jasper laughed.

"Boys," Carlisle shook his head with amusement.

Carlisle laughed softly and stood from the chair he was seated in when the bedroom door opened. Rosalie was the first to step out, her blonde hair styled elegantly in curls that were secured up at the sides and gave her a youthful appearance. The dress she wore was blue satin with a wide white silk band around the middle. She smiled as she stepped further into the common area of the suite and greeted her husband; Emmett already dressed elegantly in a full tuxedo. She kissed him chastely before turning around to watch as Alice stepped out of the room next.

Her short hair was smoothed straight and styled in gentle waves reminiscent of the nineteen twenties. Her dress was forest green lace over black silk, the style free-flowing and elegant, the skirt ending just above her knees. Her makeup was set in gentle tones that matched her clothes and accentuated her eyes. Twirling her way into Jasper's arms, she hugged him close before smoothing her hands over the lapels of his tuxedo jacket.

"Come on, Bella," Alice encouraged with a laugh and glanced at Edward with a smile.

She stepped out of the room slowly, the floor length gown she wore a rich merlot color held up by two thin straps over her shoulders. Her dark hair had been brushed to a shine before being parted in half and pulled up into a small French twist. A few locks of hair hung down by her temples, the strands curled into loose corkscrews while the rest of her hair was brushed down over her shoulders and back. She stepped over to Edward slowly, still trying to adjust to the strappy stilettos adorning her feet.

"Hey," she greeted Edward nervously, her eyes drinking in the sight of his tuxedo. "You're wearing tails," she said softly and Edward chuckled.

"You're beautiful," he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her chastely.

"Carlisle," Alice held out a folded piece of paper to him. "Esme wanted you to read this before she came out."

Taking the paper with a nod of thanks, Carlisle unfolded it in his hands and traced the elegant curves of his wife's handwriting with his fingertips. He stared at the words for a moment longer before actually reading what she had written.

_My beautiful Carlisle,_

_There are so many things in this world that I have seen, so many possibilities that I have discovered, but none of them would mean anything without you by my side. You give me strength and grant me serenity. You bring me hope and surround me endlessly in love. There has been no greater pleasure or higher honor than being your wife and the mother to our children. Marry me again today, Carlisle Cullen, and make me the happiest woman to walk this earth._

_With love always,_

_Esme_

Lifting his eyes from the paper he held in his hand, Carlisle found Esme's eyes as she stood staring at him from the open doorway of the room. She was dressed in the same gown she had married him in decades ago, though now she wore no veil or the extended train. White silk gloves adorned her hands and covered her skin to her elbows, her hair curled in loose waves with a few ringlets mixed in. A dusting of gold powder had been applied to her caramel locks making her hair shimmer and shine in the light. She was exquisite to say the least. Her eyes broke from his as she lifted a hand to her painted lips and a laughing sob broke from her.

"My boys," Esme said softly, her smile lighting her face as Emmett, Jasper and Edward stepped toward her."You're here," she smiled and laughed as they came to her in turn. "Edward," she greeted her first son.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world," Edward said and kissed her cheek.

"Jasper," Esme's delight at having him there filled her voice and warmed his heart as she embraced him.

"I love you too," he whispered to her as he returned her hug. "You look beautiful."

"Emmett," she laughed softly when he wrapped her in his arms and held her tight.

"You look amazing, Mom," he said and smiled when she laughed softly.

Stepping away from her sons slowly, she moved into Carlisle's welcoming embrace and kissed him with all the love she felt. His mouth moved over hers, their lips dancing together as their hearts spoke to each other wordlessly. He kissed her once more before stepping back and offering her his arm. The journey from the hotel to the waiting cars was little more than a blur to her, the distance between the hotel and the setting where their vows were to be reunited all but forgotten as she stared at her love. His lips found hers again and again, sweet kisses both chaste and passionate.

The car slowed to a stop, the driver turning off the limo's engine as he stepped out and held the door for them. Stepping out of the car, Carlisle offered Esme his hand and helped her from the car as she held the skirt of her long gown up off the ground. Her eyes widened, a gasp falling from her parted lips as she stared out at the scene before her. The recent rainfall had added a crystalline sheen to everything around them, the flowering cherry trees full of white and pink blossoms.

There were flowers scattered among the grass, wildflowers and daffodils coming up from the earth in every shade imaginable and Esme felt her eyes sting as she cried tearlessly at the beauty that lay before her. The pond was clear as glass, the water reflecting the sunlight falling through the mist like thousands of tiny mirrors. The priest stood dressed in white and gold, his hands holding a thick book that looked as though it were centuries old. The cover of the trees provided them shelter from any stray beams of sunlight, the wind knocking a few of the cherry blossoms loose to fall into Esme's hair as they walked over the grass.

Coming to a slow stop in front of the clergyman, Esme and Carlisle turned to one another, staring into each other's eyes as the priest read from the book in his hands. He spoke of the meaning of marriage, the love that brought each person together before turning to Carlisle and Esme with a smile. He announced that Carlisle had asked to speak before their vows were to be said and Esme's lips were bent up in a trembling smile as she stared at her husband.

"Esme," Carlisle spoke her name with reverence and a love so powerful it filled the air. "There is no place in this world that I could ever go without you. I have loved you every day of my life and will love you for a thousand more. I will never not want you by my side, you complete me in ways I had never thought possible."

"Oh, Carlisle," she whispered and reached her hand up to touch his cheek. "You are my heart, my soul. I had never known love could be so beautiful until I found you. You saved me from the depths of my despair and brought me into the light. You are the other half of my heart. Forever will never be long enough."

The priest led them through the ending of the traditional vows and stood watching the family before him as Carlisle took Esme's face in his hands and kissed her. Her arms wrapped around his neck, her fingers twining in the hair at the nape of his neck as she kissed him. His whispered his love to her against her lips, promising her his devotion and everlasting love. She framed his face in her hands, kissing him passionately as they stood under the showering cover of the cherry trees, pink and white blossoms falling to cover them like so much snow.

"My beautiful wife," Carlisle looked upon her adoringly as he scooped her into his arms and carried her back to the waiting limo. "I love you more each day."

"Make love to me, Carlisle," Esme whispered against his lips as the limo began to move.

"Here?" he asked with a grin. "In the car?"

"I don't think I can wait any longer," she panted as she moved to straddle his legs. "From the moment I saw the hotel and then you…" she fell silent as she kissed him deeply, his hands gripping her waist to steady her as the car moved. "I _need you_."

One hand remained on her hip, steadying her as his other hand sunk into the silk curls of her hair. He cupped her jaw in his hand as they kissed, his arm moving to wrap around her waist as he growled low. The sound was filled with passion, the rumbles vibrating from his chest and through his kiss. Esme trembled against him with need, her own growl spilling from her throat as she tugged against the black silk tie he was wearing. She whimpered when he broke their kiss to feast upon her throat, his lips and teeth moving over her skin in a tantalizing caress.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen," the driver interrupted them as he opened their door. "Your hotel."

"Thank you," Carlisle smiled and slipped a hundred dollar bill into the man's hand. "Enjoy the rest of your day."

"You too," the man laughed as Esme emerged from the limo only to be immediately swept into the cradle of her husband's arms again.

"Carlisle," Esme chuckled as he carried her to the door and she waved to the doorman as they passed him. "The threshold only applies to the entrance of the house," she tipped her head, "or hotel suite."

"Mm perhaps," he chuckled. "But I can kiss you more if I carry you," he told her, smiling against her lips.

She giggled against his mouth as they kissed and laughed when he turned around to back into the elevator being held open for them. He laughed when Esme reached out to press the button for their floor. She squeaked when he tipped her back against his chest and caught her lips in a searing kiss. He pressed her back against the wall as the metal car carried them up. His kisses slowed as his passion was calmed by his love and he held her with one arm as he brushed her hair away from her face.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered to her. "So beautiful."

"I love you," she whispered in return and smiled when he returned to cradling her with two arms as they stepped out of the elevator and he carried her to their suite.

Less than a second after the door closed behind them they were inside the bedroom and Esme stared wide eyed at the crimson and white rose petals covering the bed. Carlisle knelt on the bed, laying her down among the fragrant petals and Esme smiled as she stared up at him, her arms reaching out in invitation. He moved down into her waiting arms, his body covering hers as he remained propped up above her on his elbows. Dipping his head down, he captured her lips in a sweet slow kiss, their passion reigniting.

He lifted her up as he moved to sit beside her, his hand on her face as he stared into her eyes. They spoke without words as their souls intertwined. He kissed her chastely as his hand slid down her shoulder, his fingers gathering her silk glove gently at her elbow and easing it down her arm. Her eyes closed as he peeled the silk from her fingers and kissed the skin he had uncovered. He repeated the process with her other arm, removing the glove and kissing her palm. His arms wrapped around her, his hands working the thick buttons at the back of her dress as she pulled his tie loose from his neck.

"I've missed you," she told him softly as she unbuttoned his shirt. "I've missed this – us."

"As have I," he told her softly and kissed her as he opened the bodice of her dress and slipped it down her shoulders.

His eyes glowed with the love he felt as he lowered her dress to reveal the white satin corset beneath. She lifted her hips for him as he slid the fabric down over her thighs and listened to his appreciative groan when he found her to be wearing a g-string and garter belt beneath. Chuckling softly as he stood from the bed, he toed out of his shoes as he laid her dress over the back of the chair. His gaze grew heated when Esme rose from the bed, rose petals falling to the floor as she moved to stand beside him. She removed his tuxedo jacket and shirt, her hands coming to rest on the closure of his pants.

"You are everything I could ever want," she whispered to him. "And so much more that I never could have imagined."

His eyes held her gaze as she unsnapped his pants and lowered the zipper slowly. Her hands slipped inside his pants, smiling when she found him to blissfully free of any under clothing as he always was. She grinned wickedly, wondering what the nurses at Forks hospital would do if they knew her husband went 'commando' as they called it. Sliding his pants down over his hips, she brushed her hand over his hard length softly before gripping him tightly and rubbing the pad of her thumb in a small circle over his weeping tip.

"Es.." he whispered as she sank to her knees, his mouth opening in a silent cry when she took him in her mouth.

His plump bottom lip folded in over his teeth as she swallowed him whole, his teeth biting down on his lip as she slid the tip of her tongue up and down the thick vein running up the middle of his shaft. He groaned deeply and when he looked down he could tell Esme was smiling by the look in her eyes. His own eyes narrowed suspiciously and he shook his head slowly having a feeling that he knew what she planning. That one singular move she would do always caused him to become undone, to lose control and his voice was robbed from him the instant she began.

Esme took him deeper, his shaft hitting the back of her throat and held him tightly with her hands on his hips as she took in a breath and growled deeply. A broken whimper sounded from Carlisle as the vibrations surrounded him, the sensation more pleasurable than he could bear and cried out as he came violently. She wouldn't release him, swallowing him down and he groaned as she increased the pressure of her suction only to release him with a slow pop. Smiling lazily as she stood, Esme looked to him like a cat given cream, relaxed and satisfied.

"And where do you think you're going, Mrs. Cullen?" Carlisle asked as she stepped away.

Catching her from behind, he lifted her into his arms as she laughed and dropped her to the bed. Esme looked around her as the rose petals were tossed into the air all around her and came floating down slowly. Carlisle smiled as he watched the flowers settle on her skin, his golden eyes darkening to burnt honey as he moved to her ankles and slid his hands up her smooth legs. He lifted her right foot as he settled between her legs, kissing her ankle as he began his slow caress.

She groaned deeply as he trailed teasing nips over her flesh through the silk encasing her, moving up the inside of her leg to her thigh. He knew she was wet, knew that she had been ready for him for hours now, but took his time as he teased her into a frenzied state. He nipped the sensitive flesh of her thigh, the tip of his nose teasing the edge of her satin panties only for him to ignore her center completely and start all over on her left leg. His name fell from her lips on a trembling moan as she begged him to join with her, to love her as she wanted him to, but still he held back.

She was trembling by the time he made it up her left leg. His fingers teased the edge of her panties, moving the scant material aside as he traced her dripping nether lips and listened to her whimper and groan as she begged for more. He trailed his fingers up over her hips and hooked the string of her panties as he dragged the scrap of cloth down over her thighs only to be stopped by the garter belt. Grinning mischievously, he easily tore the thin strap of her panties on either side and pulled the ruined g-string from her hips while leaving her garter belt and silk hose in place.

"Carlisle?" she questioned only to groan, her head falling back when he spread her open and slipped one finger inside of her. "_God, yes!"_

She cried out, his name falling from her lips when his tongue swept over her as he thrust his finger deeper inside of her. He feasted upon her as she whimpered and trembled beneath him. Every touch that drove her wild, every spot that made her juices flow, he knew them all and like master cellist he played her song perfectly. She bucked beneath his hands, thrusting her hips against his mouth as her hands tangled in his hair and sobbed with pleasure as he slid another finger into her grasping channel. Pushing deep until his knuckles were pressed tight against her center, he curled the tip of his fingers up and listened as she fell over the edge into a powerful orgasm.

She cried his name as he continued to stroke her, sucking on her clit as led her into another orgasm. Smiling as he kissed her thigh, he continued to pump his fingers lazily inside of her as he kissed his way up her hip and over to her navel. She whimpered as he traced the tip of his tongue around her belly button before suckling upon her skin. Trembling beneath him and jerking up as his thumb pressed against her hardened nub, she choked on a whimper when he curled his fingers inside of her and sent her tumbling into another orgasm.

"Wh-what are you…?" the question fell from her lips only half formed as he slipped his fingers from her vagina and sucked them clean.

His hands slid over the silk covering of her corset and he smiled at the nearly hidden zipper binding it up the center. He kissed his way up the intimate garment, his teeth grasping the bit of metal before drawing it down slowly. He stopped halfway down, the cloth open just enough for him to pull it down to reveal her breasts to his hungry eyes. He cupped her pillowing mounds in his hands, his thumbs circling over her nipples until they were standing in taught peaks of primrose. Her back arched as she pressed her chest into his hands and listened to him whisper her name as her silk encased legs slid over his bare thighs to wrap around his hips.

She whimpered his name as his mouth closed over her nipple, his thumb and finger gently twisting and plucking at its twin. He nuzzled against her breast, suckling upon her as he drove her wild and groaned when he felt his erection rub against her dripping center. Her hips lifted off the bed as she searched him out, her body needing to be joined with his and they both groaned as the head of his manhood slipped inside her. She bucked her hips as she took more of him inside and he thrust deeply, sheathing himself to the hilt in her as she cried his name with wild abandon.

He stilled within her as they both rejoiced being made one and he lifted his mouth from her breast to claim her lips with his. They kissed passionately as he withdrew from her slowly and thrust back inside quickly setting a steady pace that she matched easily. Hissing as he broke away from her mouth, he cried her name in a curse as she squeezed her muscles around him tightly and held him trapped within her slick walls. His lips trembled as her muscles remained tight as she dropped her hips slowly to the bed, the movement causing him to slide out of her and he whimpered when she caught him and held still.

Only the head of his shaft remained inside her body and he thought he might surely die from the pressure when she suddenly released her hold and bucked sharply to impale herself on him once more. He cried out as she repeated the process once more before allowing him the freedom to thrust inside of her once more and he panted as he joined with her, his pace maddening as they both neared a powerful release. She rocked against him, flipping him over as she pressed her hands against his chest and rode him faster, needing to feel him deeper inside of her. He groaned as she slammed down on top of him and smiled before flipping her back over to bear her down into the bed as he thrust faster into her.

She whimpered his name as he groaned and seconds later the world exploded around them as they both climaxed together. She whimpered as they slowed their pace, both of them riding the high of post coital bliss and laughed when he kissed the tip of her nose. Smoothing her hands over his hair she smiled at the sight of it curling around his forehead and kissed him sweetly as his member softened inside of her.

"Happy Anniversary, beloved," he said and she laughed with joy.


End file.
